For a storage device, there is a technology in the related art that increases response performance for a request for access to data that is frequently accessed, by temporarily retaining data read from a disk according to an access request from a host in a cache memory.
As a related technology in the related art, for example, there is a technology that instructs a data set designated by a user to reside in a cache by referring to catalog information that manages the data set that is stored in a logical volume. Furthermore, there is a technology that processes data at high speed by allocating an area of the logical volume in advance to a specific area of the cache and thus causing the data for the specific area, which is to be processed, to reside in the cache at all times. Furthermore, there is a technology that controls whether or not data relating to the job within the cache is caused to reside, based on cache residence information that is issued in association with a job that is processed in a server. Furthermore, there is a technology that enables a storage device to include a storage medium, a higher-middle storage function, and a lower-middle function. Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-11803, 2007-102314, 2005-309739, and 2014-10604.